Fairytale Possibilities
by HillxMoose
Summary: My own 'Glee Does Disney' because I haven't found any good ones, with a healthy dose of Puckleberry.
1. The assignment

Okay, so this is my first Glee fic and this idea has been picking around in my brain for a while. I know we all want a Disney episode in the show, but I think this will have to do.

* * *

><p>"Okay guys, we're gonna do something a little different for the next week or so." Will Schuester explained as he walked into the choir room, holding a folder in his hand. "I've noticed lately that you guys have gone through some tough times and I get the feeling like you're trying to grow up too fast to deal with it. I had the same problem when I was growing up." Everyone gave him weird looks.<p>

Of course, Rachel was the first one to speak. "I will be the first to say that I really don't understand what you mean Mr. Schuester. While yes, some of the members of this club have gone through bumpy roads, but I regretfully say that most if not all are very childish and immature."

"Sure they act immature, but are they really? You for instance have spent most of your life focusing on your life as a Broadway star, but have you ever just let yourself be a kid?" She, for once, was speechless. "So you see my point. Now I know you guys have gone through some hard stuff in your lives, whether it be when you were younger or just yesterday. So I want to give you the chance to be the kids I know you are, and to do that, I need you to use your imaginations and act like kids again. So what I want you all to do is watch your favorite Disney movie and pick your favorite song from that movie and sing it for us. I know I've got my song picked out."

There were different reactions in the group. Brittany seemed to be the only one ecstatic about this assignment. "Yay!" She yelled. "I'm gonna sing my favorite song ever! Winnie the Pooh."

Everyone seemed to warm up to the idea of the assignment and began to discuss their different ideas, the girls were talking about their favorite princesses while the boys discussed the least girly song they could do, all except for one lone mowhawked member who was busying himself staring off into space. The only one to notice the teen was none other than the acute Rachel Berry who was going to make it her business to find out why her friend wasn't hyped up about the assignment.

"Hello Noah." She greeted cheerfully and took a seat next to him which was a little ways away from the group.

"What do you want Berry?" He asked with a side stare. "I'm really not in the mood to deal with a Berry-induced headache right now."

"While that did hurt my feelings," She began. "I just wanted to see if you were okay. I expected you to not be as excited as the rest of the group, but I figured you would have had at least a few negative things to say about it."

He rolled his eyes and muttered without any feeling, "This is a stupid assignment. I'm not a kid and I'm not going to sing stupid Disney songs because Mr. Schue thinks we need to be." He looked at her with tired eyes, "Was that negative enough for you?"

She stared at him for a long moment before taking him by the arm and dragging him out of the room and into the hallway. He didn't fight back, but just let himself be pushed out the door lazily.

When they were outside, she gave him a small glare. "What's wrong with you Noah?" She demanded quietly yet forcefully.

"What do you want from me Rachel?" She was surprised he used her given name and not her surname like usual. "I'm sorry I'm not totally stoked about this assignment, but that's just something you'll have to live with."

She shook her head, "No…Noah, this isn't about the assignment. You aren't being yourself right now and I hate to see you like this."

"Like what Rachel?" He demanded and backed her up against the lockers. "You can't fix me Rachel." He whispered. "Because I'm not broken."

"Please don't lie to me." She pleaded and looked into his eyes. They seemed dead and hurt at the same time. "Just tell me what's wrong. I would like to help in any way I can."

He sighed and pulled away to lean against the locker next to her. "I want to be mad and yell at you for getting into my business. But, I just can't, not with you." He admitted. "I want to be mad about this assignment because I should think it's gay to sing about that stuff, but I'm not and I don't." He looked straight ahead and sighed. "Truth is, I'm actually kind of jealous. You guys got that chance as kids to just be kids."

She looked at him, confused. "What do you mean, Noah?"

"My dad left when I was little. It turned my family's life upside down. I had to step up and be the man before I had a good chance to be the kid." He looked almost ashamed. "While you guys were playing pretend and watching cartoons, I was making sure I did all I could so my mom wouldn't cry anymore because it makes me super uncomfortable when girls cry, so don't start any waterworks because you feel sorry for me because I can see the flood gates opening." He pointed accusingly at her and she laughed and wiped her eyes before any tears could be shed. "My point is that I've never seen any Disney movies." He shrugged his shoulders. "Sarah has a few, but they're the princess ones I really can't see myself singing to."

She giggled lightly and rubbed his arm a little bit. "And they call me a drama queen." She joked and rolled her eyes at his glare. "I understand what you mean. I spent most of my time as a child in dance classes and singing lessons. The only Disney movies I've seen are the ones that were put on Broadway like the Lion King, The Little Mermaid, and Beauty and the Beast. And I only watched those because I wanted to see if the plays were accurate." She explained with a small smile. "I wasn't forced to grow up. I chose to." She shrugged her shoulders. "I know it doesn't really compare to your story, but I'd like to help you by finding a few of the more male-oriented movies and watching them with you." He looked at her like she was crazy. "I refuse to have one of our strongest singers not compete just because he hasn't seen a few movies." She declared with a firm stare.

He just stared at her and rolled his eyes. "No way Berry. This is a new level of crazy, even for you."

"No, I'm serious. I actually have a few movies in mind that I think you'll like." She explained. "There's one called Hercules about a boy who was born a god and becomes a total badass and I think Mercedes is doing a number from that movie, so you could pose for her song. You'd get to show off your arms. Oh and there's also one called Treasure Planet which is about a troubled boy who helps find the greatest treasure in the galaxy. You could dress up really rugged and show off your feelings."

"You're thinking entirely too hard about this." He began with a small smile. "But I appreciate it. Find me some movies and we'll watch them at your place. I'd say we could watch them at my house, but my mom will get the wrong impression and start planning a wedding." He smiled at her laugh.

"Well, that sounds fine. Friday after Glee club then?" She suggested and he nodded. "Then let's go back inside because I'm getting a sneaking suspicion that we're being watched." She turned a pointed glare to the cracked open door and the four heads of Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, and Artie.

"Do you want something?" Puck asked a little harshly and grinned when they all pulled their heads back in and didn't fail to hear the not so quiet gossiping that was already spreading. He rolled his eyes and she led them back into the choir room to discuss different songs.

They are greeted with everyone staring at them without shame. Puck glared at them but otherwise, said nothing. They parted ways and took their original seats without a single word.

The conversations returned and Rachel found herself being bombarded with questions from the members that were spying on them. "Okay Diva, spill." Mercedes began with a grin and leaned in.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rachel replied diplomatically and crossed her arms. "How much did you hear?"

"Don't play dumb Berry." Kurt deadpanned. "We heard enough to know that you have a hot date with none other than Noah Puckerman."

"It's not a date." She said seriously. "We are just doing research for the assignment. Besides, we tried dating, but we both knew it couldn't work out."

"That's because you were hung up on Finn." Mercedes pointed out. "But you aren't anymore, so I really don't see the problem."

"And he was 'hung up' on Quinn." Rachel used air quotes for the 'hung up'.

"Don't even try that card, he would've stayed with you if you had let him." Kurt said matter-of-factly. "I mean, he took a slushy _and_ quit football just for you."

"He makes a habit of doing strange things to get into a girl's underthings." Rachel said, but seemed to be considering what they were saying.

"And I think he likes you." Tina said with a grin. "He looked real happy talking to him, like it wasn't Puck."

"That's because he wasn't Puck when he was talking to me." Rachel whispered to herself and felt the curious stares on her. "He was just…Noah."

"Ohhhh she's got it bad too." Mercedes teased and ruffled her hair a little bit.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Puck was getting similar treatment from Finn, Artie, and Matt. "Dude, what was that all about?" Finn asked.<p>

Puck shrugged, "She pulled me out and started acting all crazy and asking me all kinds of questions."

"She seemed worried about you." Artie pointed out.

"It wasn't anything." Puck growled out.

"Then why do you have a date with her Friday?" Mike asked with a grin.

"Did you hit your head? We're not dating." Puck muttered and stared straight ahead. "She's helping me pick out a song for the assignment because I haven't really seen too many Disney movies, that's it."

"Yeah, you know you could have just as easily borrowed those movies. Yet instead you are choosing to stay in the company of Rachel in her home to watch said movies with her." Artie explained in his technical language. "Probably in the dark…alone on her couch."

"Whatever, she's just helping me out." Puck said.

"And since when does Noah 'Puck' Puckerman need help with anything?" Mike piped up.

"I don't _need_ the help, but she wouldn't shut up." Puck insisted with annoyance. "Plus even if I did want her, I've just got back on good terms with Finn. I'm not gonna break bro code again. I've got too many strikes as it is."

"Dude, I don't care if you want her. I'm with Quinn now for real." Finn insisted and laughed at the strange look he got from his friend. "It's just that, she seemed really happy when you two were together for that one week. And even just now, I saw her smile a real smile for the first time in a long time when she was talking to you."

"She's always smiling. It's kind of scary."

"That's her show smile." Finn informed with a proud smile for noticing something the others hadn't. "I really think you should give her a shot dude."

"Who are you, my matchmaker? Leave me alone alright. Even if you are over her, she will probably never be over you. That's why we didn't last the first time." Puck sounded pissed. "She was so hung up on you that she wouldn't even give me a chance even after I made a fool of myself with that song."

"I don't think she's after me anymore." Finn stated. "We actually haven't talked to each other in like a month or something like that."

"And you have to admit that you were kind of obsessed with Quinn at the time too." Artie piped in and bent his head down.

"It wasn't Quinn, it was Beth." Puck said quietly. "I was going through a rough time and wanted all the things for her that I didn't get."

"Well I still think you have a shot with Rachel." Finn said with finality. "I think I've narrowed it down to two different songs…" And that's where they lost Puck's attention, leaving him to contemplate his own songs and maybe the possibilities of his Friday evening.

* * *

><p>So let me know what you think : ) I know Puck and a few others are a little ooc, but to be honest, I don't care. I think it works with my story. So….take that!<p>

To be honest, I had a similar idea as I was writing this with Rachel being the one who hadn't seen Disney. Maybe I'll do an alternate beginning or something.

Let me know what you think each member should sing. I love hearing everyone's ideas. I was serious when I said that Mr. Schue already had his song and I'll give you a hint, Sue was his inspiration on it, but not in some weird romantic way, that would be horrible and gross on so many levels. Seriously though, give me your ideas in the reviews and I might just use them and I'll even give you credit for it. I'm gonna try to give every member a chapter for their performances even though it's mostly a Puckleberry centered story.

Until next time, keep it real.


	2. Movies

Hello my favorite readers! I'm real happy with the reviews and I'll take the suggestions the three reviewers wrote for me as far as song selections go. There won't be any performances until probably the next chapter, so you'll just have to wait. Okay, on to the Puckleberry-ness!

* * *

><p>"So, what are you gonna wear for your date?" Kurt asked casually and took a long sip of his latte. It was Friday morning, the day every Gleek had officially named Puckledate. It was lame, but so were they most of the time, so it worked.<p>

Rachel rolled her eyes dramatically and sighed, "It's _not_ a date Kurt."

"God you're stubborn." Kurt groaned. "That boy is willingly going into your fortress of crazytude to watch movies with you. It's gonna be dark and you'll be watching some of the most sickeningly romantic movies on the planet alone with the walking sex machine who happens to _like_ you. If that's not a date, then by all means, tell me what is." He was in full on diva mode and made Rachel pause momentarily.

"Um, how about we agree to disagree because we are both too stubborn for our own goods?" Rachel said diplomatically.

"Gah! Fine. Answer my question though, what are you gonna wear?" Kurt prodded.

The girl shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't really think too far into it."

"Rachel Barbra Berry! You mean to tell me that _you_ of all people are not totally prepared and haven't planned every second of your night?" Kurt gasped. "The Rachel I know is always ready whether it's a date or not."

Rachel gasped as well and covered her mouth in shock. "Oh my, you're right! I need to get ready! What _should_ I wear? Should I cook? I haven't even found the right movies to watch!" She rambled on for a few more seconds before Kurt shushed her.

"That, my dear diva, is why you're friends with me." Kurt grinned. "It'll be an evening event and you aren't going out anywhere, so casual is fine. I'm sure he wouldn't mind seeing you in your pajamas, perhaps a pair of shorts and a tank top? As for food, I'm sure you've been to the movies at least once, make some damn popcorn. I'll leave the movie selection to you because you know Puck better than anyone else."

"I'm not dressing up to impress Noah." Rachel deadpanned.

"I didn't say dress up. I implied that you should dress _down_. Sometimes the best way to impress a boy is to show him the you that isn't prim and properly dressed." Kurt explained as if he were talking to a six-year-old. "I should know. Nothing gets me going like when I see Blaine in his boxers and hair gel-less. So hot."

"I can see the appeal." Rachel laughed. "Thanks Kurt. Even though this is _not_ a date, I should still be prepared for any situation, especially one in which I'll be a hostess."

"No problem Diva, it's my job as your gay friend to help you with these things." He laughed as they finished walking to their class.

* * *

><p>After school, Rachel spent her afternoon preparing for her evening. She started by cleaning up her living room first because her dads had let it get messy with their work again when they had a perfectly good office upstairs. Next, she picked out the movies she thought Puck would tolerate the most. Then when that was done, she went upstairs to her bathroom and took a quick shower. She heard the doorbell ring and she quickly changed into a pair of blue cotton shorts and an old t-shirt her daddy bought her the last time he went to New York. It was about three sizes too big, but it was comfortable, and for once that's all she cared about.<p>

"I'm coming!" She yelled as she rushed down the stairs while lazily pulling her hair into a ponytail. She opened the door and smiled. "Hello Noah, how are you doing? Please come in." She asked politely and turned to let him in. She didn't fail to notice the two Tupperware dishes in his hands.

"Uh, hi. I'm alright." He replied. "Listen, I made the mistake of telling my mom where I'd be tonight." He sighed in exasperation just at the memory.

* * *

><p>"<em>Explain to me why you can't watch your sister Friday, and the answer better not be fight club again." Leah Puckerman asked her son as she cut up the carrots for that night's dinner, beef and vegetable stew. <em>

"_I promise I gave that up." Puck muttered as he cut the celery. It was a very little known fact that he was a good cook and didn't exactly mind helping his mom prepare the evening meal when she had a night off. Usually she just talked about work and other things he didn't really care about, but humored her anyway._

"_Then what is so important?" She asked and gave him a look that meant she wouldn't give up until she got the answers she wanted._

_He sighed, "You have to promise you won't freak out."_

"_Noah Isaiah Puckerman what did you do?" She immediately began freaking out and pointed the knife at him._

"_Shit woman! Put the knife down before you kill your first born!" He yelled and she backed him up to the refrigerator with a deathly glare. "I didn't do anything I swear! I'm just going to a friend's house to watch movies for a glee project!" He gulped._

"_What have I told you about cursing?" She growled._

"_That it's for uncultured heathens." He replied quickly. _

"_Glad you at least hear what I say, wish you'd actually listen though." She muttered and went back to cutting up carrots. "So whose house are you going to?"_

_Damn, she was good at the guilt trips. "I'd remind you not to freak out, but you obviously have listening problems as well." She glared at him, but nodded. "It's Rachel's house I'm going to."_

"_Rachel Berry?" She asked to clarify. He nodded and waited, one, two, three. "You mean to tell me you have a date with a nice proper Jewish girl and you weren't going to tell me? How long were you going to hide this from me? I swear, it's bad enough that you didn't tell me about the first time until it was already over."_

"_First of all, I was going to tell you but we broke up before I could. And it was only for like a week." He began. "And we aren't dating now. She's helping me with a glee assignment. I just told you this. And you wonder why I don't listen." He grinned._

"_So you're just going to watch movies? What kind of movies and what about her parents?" She asked suspiciously._

_He rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Yes, just movies, and they're Disney movies. No naughty things. And her dads will be out of town for the weekend." He explained truthfully._

"_Well, okay then. But you have to bring food." She didn't leave room for argument and he decided it was better not to anyway. "And tell her that if she doesn't want to be alone in that house, that she's more than welcome here."_

* * *

><p>"Anyway." He said as he snapped out of his memory and noticed her staring at his hands. He shrugged, "She told me that if you are going to be gracious enough to invite me into your house, I should at least bring you food. So, I made spaghetti and meatballs for me and a salad for you since you're vegetarian or vegan or whatever." He explained and handed her one of the Tupperware bowl.<p>

"That's very gracious of you Noah, but you didn't have to make anything special." She laughed as she took the bowl and walked into the kitchen so she could grab forks for them both.

He shrugged again with a smirk. "It's just a salad. Took me like five minutes to make." He watched her walk into the kitchen and finally got a good look at her. It was weird, but he couldn't help but think that she looked pretty together when she wasn't all dressed and proper. She returned from the kitchen bearing forks for them both and he took it silently and they took a seat on the couch.

She must have noticed him staring because she quickly said, "You must feel weird seeing me running around in my night clothes. I'll go put something else on." But before she could get away, she felt him grab an arm and firmly tug her back down onto the couch.

"Calm down, you look fine." He smirked and looked her up and down once more. "Real fine."

She rolled her eyes, "Charming as always Puckerman." She muttered with a smile, feeling a little better.

"So what movies did you pick? No chick flicks though. I've got to retain some semblance of manliness if I'm going to do this assignment." He asked before twirling a huge amount of spaghetti and stuffing it in his mouth.

"Oh!" She rushed over to the coffee table and grabbed the small stack she had gathered earlier. "Well we have some options. I thought about your personality and musical tastes into consideration when picking them out." She pulled up the first DVD case and showed it to him. "That's Tarzan. It's about a man that's raised by apes and how he meets up with humans for the first time ever. He's definitely what you would call a badass and all the songs are your style." She picked up another one. "And this is The Lion King. It's one of the older movies but has some great songs."

He looked at his choices, not knowing she would take so much care into picking the movies for him. He would've watched whatever she picked and just settled for a song, but she seemed to really want him to have some semblance of fun and have a real 'Disney experience'. He pointed to the first one. "Let's watch that one first, I'll be the judge of his supposed badassness." She rolled her eyes and put the movie in before returning to the couch to sit next to him and eat her salad in peace.

He continued to twirl large forkfuls of his noodles and stuffing them into his mouth like he hadn't eaten in weeks. She couldn't help but smile at his childish way of eating and watching the movie. His eyes rarely left the TV and seemed very at ease with the world around him instead of tense and guarded.

They were at the part where Tarzan killed the leopard and he grinned. "I have to admit, it's pretty badass that he killed that cheetah with just a stick and a rock." He muttered and placed his empty bowl next to hers on the coffee table and leaned back and stretched his arms across the back of the couch to make himself comfortable.

She giggled and replied, "Two things. One, that was a leopard, not a cheetah. And Two, I agree, very cool."

"Who the hell cares what it was? My point was made, and damn right I'm right." He said with a firm nod then smirked at her. "He's still not as badass as me though."

She gave him a smug look of disbelief and decided to ruffle his feathers a little bit. "Oh yeah? What makes you say that?"

"Look at his guns, they don't even compare to mine." He furthered his statement by flexing one of his arms. "You can't beat these." He had a shit eating grin that just made her want to hit him and laugh at the same time.

She sighed and smiled, "I don't know." She said in fake indecision on his statement. "Your arms _are_ lovely, but his are very lovely too. And he _did_ just take down a leopard. How many huge vicious cats have you killed lately?"

He gave her a look utter shock. "Are you once again questioning my badassness? Because that's just not cool Berry."

She laughed again a little bit. "I'm just going off the evidence that's been presented Noah."

He glared with what she would call a pout, but he'd deny it firmly, then thought for a moment. "Last time you questioned my badassness, you dared me to sing a solo, and I like to think that I kicked that dare's ass. _Sooo_ I guess this means I need to fight a big ass leopard." He stood up and stretched his arms and back out. "Come on, get your keys. We're gonna go find me a cheetah or leopard to battle. The zoo has a couple I bet."

"Noah Puckerman, you are _not_ going to get yourself killed over a silly idea of proving your toughness." She said sternly and pulled on his wrist to get him to sit down.

He gave her a look of mock-hurt and an exaggerated pout. "Aww, that's twice you've questioned me." He slumped against the couch. "You're never impressed." Oh yeah, he was laying it on thick as he sighed 'utterly depressed'.

She rolled her eyes and wrapped her eyes around his chest just to humor him. "Aww poor guy, I hurt your feelings. Don't worry, I still think you're a total badass. And your arms are even lovelier than I remember."

He grinned again and wrapped his lovely arms around her. "Well I _have_ been working out more." He said, liking that she totally stroked his ego like he really needed it. When she moved to sit back up again, he tightened his arms around her. "Might as well make yourself comfortable because you aren't moving."

"What? Why?" She asked a little suspicious.

"You're warm, plus my guns like holding something when I'm watching a movie." He explained with a smirk and a look that dared her to contradict him.

She huffed and conceded. "Fine, just let me get a little more comfortable."

That's how they stayed for the rest of the evening. Him leaning back lazily with one arm wrapped firmly around her while she leaned into him with her head on his chest. It was comfortable for the both of them, like it was the most natural thing in the world. The only other time they parted was when she put the other movie in, then she promptly returned to her previous spot, only with a blanket because she was cold too.

When the second movie ended, she felt him tense up as he stretched his tired muscles with a sigh. She took her chance and sat up and stretched as well. "What time is it?" He asked with a hint of fatigue in his voice.

She turned her head to the nearby clock. "11:30." She muttered with a yawn.

"I should go." He grumbled and scratched at his Mohawk.

"I'll walk you to the door." She smiled tiredly and did just that.

When they got to the door, he turned to her with a small, almost sweet, smile and leaned against the doorway. "Thanks Rachel. For kids movies, those were pretty cool."

"It was no trouble at all. I had…fun." She smiled back.

"You say that like you're surprised." He quirked his eyebrow.

"To be honest, I am." She admitted. "I expected you to complain the entire evening and comment on my 'craziness' and be an overall uncouth Neanderthal." He rolled his eyes with a scowl. "_But_, you were a perfect gentleman." She complemented.

He returned to smiling smugly. "Well, I expected you to be talking the entire time and generally bothering me, but you proved me wrong too." He admitted. "We should do this again sometime, maybe with a more grown up movie."

"Noah Puckerman, we are not watching porn on my tv." She scolded with a deep frown.

He rolled his eyes, "Jeez Rach, get your head out of the gutter. I was talking about something more recent and not quite so childish." He teased her and grinned triumphantly when she blushed furiously.

"Good night Noah." She muttered and gasped when he pulled her into a big bear hug, but hugged back nonetheless. When they pulled back, their faces were mere inches apart. He looked into her eyes and smiled and she did the same. They unconsciously moved their faces closer closing their eyes, but fate was not on their side as it picked that moment to make Puck's phone ring violently, snapping them out of their moment.

Puck growled and looked at the message his mom had sent him. "Fucking woman." He muttered under his breath. "My Ma wants me home."

She smiled and pushed him lightly towards his truck. "Go on then, before she kills you." She ordered and he did as told, but reluctantly.

Both had the same thought process as she watched him drive away from her door step.

_What the hell was that?_

* * *

><p>So, there's the second chapter. I'm really liking this story so far and I hope you do too.<p>

And if you have any more ideas for song selections for not only Puck or Rachel, but the other members as well, please let me know. I've got a few, but I still want to know what you guys think.

Read and review please : )


	3. I won't say it!

Wow I'm definitely enjoying the reviews. I think your suggestions are pretty rad and some issues have been brought to my attention, some of which I want to reply to.

adamamy425- I reread the second chapter and I see what you meant about what Kurt said. I write these chapters at night and have a horrible process that generally works for me. I just sit down on my couch/bed and just type out the scenes playing in my head without turning back. I also associate certain characters with people I know and my 'Kurt' says things like that. I assure you, he's not Rachel's friend just because he's gay.

TwinzLover- I was actually thinking the same thing after I read it again. It's kind of boring lol so I'm thinking of what I want to do as far as a decent conflict. Also, I wish I had thought of that cougar joke when I was writing this!

And once again, thank you everyone else for your support. This is a personal record for me, writing my first story with more than two chapters. Yay! On to the fun.

* * *

><p>"So what happened?" Kurt demanded as he, Rachel, and Mercedes walked around the mall the next day.<p>

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked innocently as she wandered into a random store and began to peruse different items, trying to avoid conversation.

"Don't dodge us Diva, now tell us how your date with Puck went." Mercedes insisted as she too began to inspect different articles of clothing.

Rachel shrugged nonchalantly, "It was nice, nothing out of the ordinary. Noah was a perfect gentleman."

"Lie." Damn, Kurt could read her like a book.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like the Puck I know." Mercedes laughed and grinned at Rachel. "I mean, we only dated for a few days, but even then he was trying to get in my pants. I can't imagine him behaving like a 'gentleman' as you put it." She and Kurt both shared a laugh at the blush on Rachel's face. "Okay, so start over and don't lie this time."

Rachel sighed in frustration, "He came over after he made dinner-"

"He can cook?" Mercedes interrupted and looked at her skeptically.

"Apparently his mother insisted he bring me food because I was considerate enough to have him in my house."

"I like his mom already." Kurt quipped and gestured for her to continue.

"Well, we ate our food and watched Tarzan." Rachel continued vaguely.

"Good movie for him, lots of manliness going on in that one." Mercedes commented and Rachel rolled her eyes. "So, did you guys get all snuggly on the couch?" The other girl's reply was a bright blush. "You did! Spill!"

"Well, I apparently 'questioned his badassness' and hurt his feelings, so I hugged him, but he wouldn't let me go." She explained quickly.

"Aww, I never would have pegged Noah Puckerman for a cuddler." Kurt giggled.

"Yes well you weren't the one being squeezed to death." Rachel grumbled.

"Don't even try to lie, you liked it and you know it. No one can deny that they want a hug from those guns." Mercedes laughed.

Rachel opened her mouth to do just that before she gave up with a sigh, "You're right. They're perfect arms and he was very comfortable and warm and dare I say, nice?"

"So, did he kiss you?" Kurt was never the patient type.

"No." Rachel answered truthfully. "Well, almost."

"What? Almost?" Mercedes asked, confused.

"I was walking him to the door after we had finished the second movie. He hugged me again and I hugged back naturally. He leaned his head down, I moved mine up. It was weird how it all happened really, but he got a text from his mother and had to leave." She explained it almost sadly.

"Don't try to deny it girl, you've got a serious case of the 'likes' for that boy." Mercedes insisted with a grin.

"Oh no, look at her, we're way past liking him. She loves that boy." Kurt argued with a serious look. "Just go ahead and say it, you love him. No shame. The first step is to admit it."

"I won't say it because I'm not in love." She said quietly.

Kurt and Mercedes shared a look of mischief and then they were singing together.

"_Who'd you think you're kiddin'?__  
><em>_He's the Earth and Heaven to you__  
><em>_Try to keep it hidden__  
><em>_Honey, we can see right through you__  
><em>_Girl, you can't conceal it__  
><em>_We know how you feel and__  
><em>_Who you're thinking of_"

Rachel looked at them like they were crazy, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"_You swoon, you sigh,__  
><em>_Why deny it? uh-oh_"

They followed her out of the store when she tried to get away from the people staring at her.

"_You keep on denying__  
><em>_Who you are and how you're feeling__  
><em>_Baby, were not buying__  
><em>_Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling__  
><em>_Face it like a grown-up__  
><em>_When you gonna own up__  
><em>_That you got, got, got it bad?_"

Mercedes took a solo when she cornered her friend against a wall.

"_Girl, don't be proud__  
><em>_It's ok you're in love_"

Rachel was in shock and mild embarrassment at her friends' behaviors, but rolled her eyes and ended their little song by singing, "At least out loud, I won't say I'm in _like._" She made emphasis on the 'like' because she most definitely was not in love with Noah Puckerman, not yet at least.

They all shared a laugh, "Okay, now that you've at least admitted it, we can move on to other topics." Kurt began. "Finn wanted me to tell you that he wants to so all boy's and girl's Disney performances, though I don't know what song he wants the boys to sing. All he told me was that he wanted to borrow a girl for it and that the girls could borrow a boy if they wanted."

"Oh fun! Who's he going to borrow?" Rachel asked, all embarrassment forgotten for now.

"Tina apparently. He said something about trying to stick to the movie as much as possible." Kurt explained boredly and cleaned his nails. "So be thinking of songs for the girls, and which boy you'll use."

"Already have one picked out and we're using Puck." Mercedes demanded.

"What? Why don't I get to help pick and why do we need Noah." Rachel demanded, annoyed greatly.

"Because this is our kind of song for sure, and you'll get plenty of spotlight. And don't get your panties in a bunch. We need Puck for authentic purposes as well."

"I hate you so much right now Mercedes Jones." Rachel growled.

"Don't be silly, you love me. Now let's get some food. I'm starving."

And with that, the trio walked the floors of the mall to the food court, each pondering their own performances.

* * *

><p>Sucky ending to an iffy and short chapter, but you've gotta admit, that song fit the chapter pretty well. I've already got the songs for the group performances, and I'm super excited about them. As always, reviews are always welcome and appreciated. I'm gonna have a solo on the next chapter, I promise.<p> 


End file.
